


i sing of a greater love, let me know when you've had enough.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Religion, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Тайлер и Джош учатся в частной христианской школе и поют в хоре. Им остался всего год.





	i sing of a greater love, let me know when you've had enough.

Его лёгкие стоны раздаются по аудитории, стены которой увешаны бесконечными иконами; от одного только взгляда в глаза святых кружится голова, вспоминается грех, и хочется встать на колени, вымаливая прощения.

Джош целует шею Тайлера, чей тонкий голос становится ниже и более хриплым от действий мальчишки напротив. Он просит продолжать, путает тёмные кудри на голове Джоша, вымаливает не прощения, а новых поцелуев — в ключицу, по линии челюсти, в уголок губ. И Джош всё делает. Джош сделает всё ради Тайлера.

Тайлер стонет, а Джош придерживает его за талию, он молчит, их тяжёлое дыхание сбивается вновь и вновь. Святые с икон смотрят на них осуждающе, но они давно забыли об этом. Сколько они встречаются, никто особо из их окружения в восторге не был, но и против тоже. Даже регент их церковного хора. Он не смотрел осуждающе на двух семнадцатилетних парнишек, тенора и альта, Тайлера и Джоша соответственно.

Им остался всего год в этой школе-интернате, и они будут свободны, они смогут заняться тем, чем захотят. Тайлер хотел бы продолжать петь, но не церковные песни, нет, свои, под свою музыку, под свои слова, при поддержке Джоша. А тот продолжать заниматься этим всем не хочет, возможно, что музыку он примет, но не голос, не хор, не пение. Ему хватило, с него хватило. Им остался всего год.

За окнами расцветают первые цветы, зелёная листва вовсю шумит, есть ветер, но с ним комфортно. Пусть и прохладный, но если солнце светит, всё нипочём. За окнами май, и их любовь продолжает расцветать.

Джош прикасается к губам Тайлера, он проводит по нижней языком — пусть, Тайлеру так нравится — он аккуратно сминает их, он будто боится их поранить, поцарапать, порезать, он так боится порезать губы Тайлера, ведь так будет сложнее петь. Сложнее растягивать слоги, сложнее говорить, сложнее молиться.

Тайлер отвечает на поцелуй со всей пылкостью, его характер как пламя, стоит пролететь искре — начинается пожар. Он страстен, он отдаётся любви до последнего. Он пишет строки в ежедневнике и складывает их в песни, он поёт о великой любви и просит остановить его, если кому-то это надоест. Джошу это никогда не надоедает. Он готов слушать Тайлера вечно. Тайлер поёт о любви к Богу, а затем сам же задумывается, а действительно ли он существует. Джош готов принимать любые выборы и решения Тайлера.

Джош отрывается от губ Тайлера и широко улыбается, зажав кончик языка между зубами.

— Нам пора, Тай, — говорит он тихо, проводя рукой по мягким пушистым волосам Тайлера.

— Да, пора. — Он смотрит на зацелованные губы Джоша и поправляет его жёсткий белый воротничок, резко контрастировавший с чёрной рубашкой. Тайлер снова его целует, и этот поцелуй не подразумевает продолжения — просто лёгкое, будто на прощание прикосновение губами к губам. Джош тает.

— Люблю тебя, любовь, — шепчет он.

— И я тебя тоже, — отвечает Тайлер. Он приглаживает свои волосы и выходит из аудитории, Джош за ним.

Через год Тайлер поёт, а Джош учится играть на барабанах ради Тайлера. Последний в восторге.

Они влюблены друг в друга. Вместе они играют песни о великой любви.


End file.
